Things not said
by Tenshi of the Dark
Summary: Various one-shots about Neliel and Nnoitra.
1. Compliment

Okay, I've had this idea in my head for a while but I'd always deleted all my trys at it and I got sick of it. I'll write a lot of one-shots about this couple, sort of connected by muliple chapters.

Disclaimer: Bleach? Not mine.

* * *

Why the hell did this always happen to him? It was the same thing every single time._ His Santa Teresa_ deflected by_ her zanpakuto-Garmuza, his_ sorry ass that got flung across Los Noches and_ her _that always stood victiorious.

' Gah, Dammit!" Small flackes of sand darkened the space between them and he inhaled quite a bit of it. He was on his knees, clutching his Santa Teresa, rivlets of blood running down his face. What made his defeat even more excruciating was the look she always gave him, the look she was wearin now when the dust cleared.

" Why the hell are you looking at me like that, bitch?"

She gave a small sigh.

" I win. Good, we finished early this time." It was the way she said it that ticked him off. And the look on her face, full of disgust and pity. Pity be damned! He'd rather she killed him now.

" Well, kill me already! What the hell are you waiting for?' He shouted.

" Again and again I tell you and again and again yo ask. Can't you figure it out by now, Octava?" Stupid tres Espada. Nnoitra wiped away the blood from his lips and glared at her with hatred. She gave a small sigh and turned away, reaching a gloved hand down to the book that she hung by a chain with her zampakuto.

" Your fraccion will be worried,' She said. He gave a snort.

" He's my fraccion. Like hell I care what he feels like."

She glared at him with distaste and something else...somethin close to pity.

" Why the fuck are you looking at me like that bitch?" He growled.

"Because I am looking at A beast who calls himself a warrior,' She said." An unworthy opponent who still wants to die a warrior's death."

" Stop with all the honorable shit! Nobody around here gives a damn about you and your stupid honor."

" Until I get orders to kill you, Nnoitra, you will always ask for death in vain." She was silent for a few minutes, flipping the page idly with rapt attention. He couldn't cuss her out. He was just too goddamened tired. He stayed where he was, breathing heavily.

" Get up,' She said,' I didn't hurt you that badly."

" Yeah? Have you ever gotten hit with one of your damned Double-Curos? THey hurt like hell!"

" Well, thank you for that compliment, Nnoitra." She said , with a small twisted smile." In had no idea that you were capable of being a gentlemen."

" What? That was not a -Why the hell-wha-SHUT UP,BITCH!"

"Look, you're getting all flustered."

" Oh?"

"Yeah, your face is red."

" Is not!"

" You argue like a little human child, poutinf fror sweets." Neliel said.

" What the fuck did you say? Come back and say that to my face, you BITCH!"

* * *

Yeah,my chapters are all going to be relivately short, always less then a thousand or two thousand words.

Word count: 613

Review!


	2. thoughts

Chapter two

* * *

" So who won this time?" Grimmjow snickered.

" Shut up, bastard!" Nnoitra growled.

" So, she won again, huh?"

" I said,_ shut up!"_

Grimmjow left, roaring with laughter. Nnoitra hated his sorry ass. He couldn't say two sentences without mentioning his agonizing defeat by Neliel. Of course, Grimmjow couldn't beat Neliel either but had been smart enough not to challenge her.

" Master Nnoitra, are you alright?" Tesla asked.

' Of course I am. That bitch can't hurt me for long,' He growled. Talking by the entrance of the meeting room was never really a good idea, but the meeting was still a good twenty minutes away. Only Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were in there, not alking to each other. Or at least, Ulquiorra was restraining from killing an irritating Grimmjow.

" Master Nnoitra, why are you so detirmned to beat Master Neliel?" He asked.

" Why I don't say with you is none of your buisness, Tesla. Do not speak to me so casually-as though we are equals." Nnoitra growled to his Fraccion. Tesla eyed his Santa Teresa nervously and nodded, changing topics at the speed of light.

" So..why is Lord Aizen calling a meeting for all of the Arrancars?" He asked instead.

" I don't fucking know?"

" You don't?" In the mist of mentally cussing her out in his mind, here she was now, clutching a book to her ...chest, standing in front of him as though she didn't see the dangerous look in his eyes," Lord Aizen mentioned to the Espadas that we were talking about the new land we've settled in on and the plans for the future. If you had listened last week, you would know that this meatin is manatory and there aren't enough seats for all of the Arrancars and that you should sit down as soon as you can. Bye Tesla." Her two Fracions followed behind her, standing a little behind her.

" I hate that bitch,' Nnoitra growled. All the same, he sat down before all the seats were taken. Besides the bitch, there were three other Arrancar girls: Loly, Meloly and Cirucci. And that was fine with Nnoitra because they were low ranked Arrancars unlike the bitch, who overpowered most of the males in the room. Yet only Nnoitra could see that. The other men were a little distracted by Neliel herself to worry too much about her rank.

She called him a beast. She hated the lust of the battle and the unnessesary killings that happened. She didn't battle for gain or for fun. Her nose was always buried in a book after a mission and her arrogance was starting to piss him off.

Of course, he was a beast in a way. Of course he knew that. The blood lust ws the only thing that he lived for. The only goal he set for his life was dying in battle. And the more battles he fought, the more he fought to protect the life that he could easily lose. The more he entered a battle, the closer he came to death..and escaped it. Being defeated in a duel, insulted and let to live was an insult to him, one that she was always glad to always do.

As of now, she had never lost a battle, never once returned unsuccessful, never once seen herself shedding blood. In a way, she was the emotionless person Lord Aizen wanted her to be. She never once defied Lord Aizen, though she always did her best to avoid unnecessary violence. ANd she never understood why Nnoitra killed ruthlessly. In a way, she was perfect.

And that would make killing her all the more sweeter.

* * *

Losing yourself in blood lust was easy to do, but it could be avoided. To avoid unnecessary violence was a path that she tried to do. Being the only person left standing on the battlefield meant nothing to her, it merely meant that the people who were dead at her feet were unworthy of killing and that she had killed them for nothing. Nothing was a threat for her. Nothing was a challenge.

And yet, she always accepted Nnoitra's duels. She never finished him off. His view of the battle was much different from hers.

And that difference was what made him unique. It made him ruthless in battle, not knowing when to give up. He was a merciless killer, one who killed without a purpose. In a word, he was a...

beast. One who couldn't be tamed.

* * *

Please review!

Word count: 811


	3. lessons

Chapter three

* * *

His final strike came down, swinging his mighty Santa Teresa in his hands, winking up at the eternal night sky. It came crashing down, kicking up sand( the type that's been aging for centuries) in his face which he blinked away. Of course, she blocked it. There was a clash and electricity sparkled in between the two swords. Nnoitra forced Neliel to her knees, something that would've made a regular male start to blush.

" Gotcha now, you bitch!" But as he shouted it, something connected inbetween his legs, forcing him down on his knees.

" Damn-woman...why-the..fuck..did you kick me-there?" Santa Teresa fell out of his hands and clanked on the ground. Nelliel rolled up on her feet.

" You never said that this had to b a battle only with swords. What I did is what girls have been doing to their advantage against boys. It's even useful against Espada boys." She turned around and, reaching out a ong gloved arm, wrapped her slim fingers around his Santa Teresa. His eye narrowed into slits. He hated it when people touched his Santa Teresa but nobody had tried because nobody wanted to challenge him.

Nelliel made an arch in the air, suprised by how easy it was t heft it from one arm to another.

" Give me back my sword, bitch!"

Nelliel turned around slowly, Santa Teresa held limply in her left hand.

" I suppose that our duel is over again."

" No-not until you finish it."

" What? You mean..finish you?" Nelliel could see him collasped on the ground, easy picking.

" Of course, bitch. What-what else?"

" No, and it's no use looking at me like that. I pity you. I use to be like you. Lost. A demon. A beast. But thankfully, I've changed. Maybe if you evolved also, then you could see that change isn't bad."

"" What's up with all of this evolving shit?" He growled, getting on his feet. Nelliel looked at him with fearless eyes.

" Evolving. We Arrancars were merely hollows. Hollows who had lost the meaning of being people. And before that, we were humans, still oblivious to anything happening around us. And depending on our age, dealing with hormones and the future things. From being the insignificant human beings, we were given another chance to live as Hollows. As hollows, we were what you are now: Merciless, lost for the reason of living and filled with blood lust. Lord Aizen gave us a chance to try again, to serve under a greater purpose. That is evolution. To change, to evolve, to grow. Even as being the things that we are now, we still have growing up to do. In your case, learning to develop more brain cells."

" HEY!"

" If your fighting skills were as good as your many insults, then you would have defeated me already. Me-a girl." She stared at him in the face." That is why you do not like me. Because I am a girl and I am the one standing in the battlefield, above the males."

" Why wouldn't I want to kill you?" He hissed." Men were suppose to be the ones-the onbly ones in the battlefield and then you waltz in, thinking that your skills are better then ours and standing arrogantly against the men you slaughter."

" That is not a reason to hate me. That is your sexist attitude that you hone to your anger to get to me. That is an instint. And that is why I do not want your life to be on my hands." She twirled Santa Teresa i her fingertips, looking down at him.

" Fuck...," He said.

" I will not kill you because you do not have a reason to hate me."

" I do have a reason! I hate your fucking ass!"

Nelliel raised her eyebrows.

" I was under the impression that all of the male population around here was too busy staring at it to hate it Nnoitra."

Heat flooded his face, draining away from his body and rushing up to his face.

" I do not!" He hissed." And give me back my Santa Teresa!"

" I never said you Nnoitra. Why do you include yourself in it? Unless...?"

" I do not you BITCH! Don't flatter yourself with thinking that!"

" Your blush tells me otherwise," Nelliel said slyly. She went past him back to the entrance where she could see Pesche and Dondochakka waiting for her.

" Hey-hey! give me back my sword!" He yelled at her.

" Why should I? You wanted me to finish you off so bad so I'll just take this to be a victory thing."

" HEY! Give it back, you bitch!" He yelled. Nelliel sighted and spun around.

" I will if," She said suddenly,"_ If_ you call me by my name."

" No," The word came out like a hiss in between his clenched teeth." Bitch is your name."

" Fine," She said shrugging," Then I'll keep it." He glared at her.

" You fight dirty."

" I know. There's only one way to the top, Nnoitra-through hard work, blood. sweat and more blood. Once you get to the top, the only other way is down so you get kind of territorial."

" Fine. Give me back my fucking sword, N-nel-Nelliel."

" See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Without turning back, Nelliel threw Santa Teresa in the air where it landed, quivering slightly, inches away from his hand.

" Fuck."

* * *

Third chapter, weird chapter.

Word count:995


	4. nightime?

New chapter. I have no idea if this will be funny for you guys but I think that this will be as close to romance as I can make it without making them seem OOC.

* * *

Tip: If you want to wonder Los Noches at night, remember your key. Espadas don't need sleep of course, but it was nie to lay down for a while. And here, the moon never rose and never fell so you couldn't even tell if it was moring or night but Nelliel could. That was why she was out here in the first place, to get some piece and quiet. The eternal moon made good reading light, shining down like a beacon of light. Too bad she forgot her key! Now she ws locked out and couldn't get back in 'til the morning. Nothing to do but wait.

" Hey, bitch, what the hell are you doing here?" Nelliel looked up at the sound of that voice. Nnoitra, of course, with his Santa Tesera swinging lavishly from his hand.

" That,' She said," Is none of your business, Nnoitra. What are you doing here?" He grinned wickedly.

' That is none of your buisness," He said mockingly.

" Hmmm...," Nel looked at him abruptly," Can you take me back inside?"

" WHAT?" He nearly tripped over himself. Nelliel rolled her eyes and struggled from sighing.

" I said..can you take me back inside the house?"

" Use your own god damned key!" He snarled.

" It's insie the house," She said.

' You are fucking kidding me! The great Nelliel lost her keys in the house! Ha ha, that is rcih! And...no," He added smirking, then," What the fuck are you wearing?" Nelliel looked down.

' Clothes," She said.

" I know that, but why a freaking dress?"

" It's comfortable at night," She said," Now take me back inside!"

" Like HELL I will!" He snarled. A couple of lights flickered back on in the castle. Nelliel sighed.

" You are being difficult, Nnoitra."

" And you are being a pain in the ass!"

' Nnoitra ,the sooner I get to my room, the less that you have to be around me," She reminded him. Obviously, he hadn't thought about that. Nelliel looked at hi patiently while he had a silent argument with himself.

" Fine,bitch! But after this,leave me the hell alone!:"

" I'll do my best not to miss you." She said, her voice dripping sarcasm. He took out his skeletal key and opened the front door. All the Aranccars were Asleep, not surprising. Nnoitra kept a space between them and walked way too fast. Nelleil walked at her own pace, the hem of her night gown flapping around her ankle. This would be the last time she wore the dumb thing. After tonight she was gonna burn it. Or shred it up. Whatever she did with it, it would end up being a scrap of lace.

" Nniotra, I think that you passed my room." She hadn't noticed before but they had passed her room.

" No, we haven't." He snarled.

" Nnoitra, why don't you trust me to find my own roo. Are you so blind that you think you know my life better then I know it?" He gritted his teeth to keep from launching a Cero at her. She wuld only deflect it and he would be nursing his pride until morning.

" We aren't at your oom yet," He hissed," I can see where we are. Or are you too short to see it?"

" The only thing that makes you tall is your inflated ego. Why can't you admit that I am right and that we already passed my room with good grace?" Nelliel continued to pester him in this manner for a while.

" BITCH, WE ARE NOT AT YOUR ROOM YET!" He roared, finally losing it. Nelliel crossed her hands and looked at him rather haughtily.

" Oh? Then where are we?" She continued to pester im about how she was better at finding out facts and why couldn't he just admit that she was right. Was he even listening? Did he even know where they were?

" That is far enough," Nelliel stepped in front of him, cutting him off," We are not going any farther until we go back to my room or I will go by myself and leave you here. Why are you so stubborn?"

" Because that was not your room,!" He wrenched open a door and said," This is your room." The last part came out in a hiss. Nelliel looked from him to her room and back at him.

" Well, looks like you were finally right." Without a backwards glance at him, she opened the door , stepped in and shut the door on his face.

" Bitch." He muttered.

" I heard that." She said.

* * *

All right, so that wasn't very funny but oh well. Poor Nelliel. Nnoitra is actually right for once!

Word count:891


	5. acceptance

Stupid third Espada.

Stupid girl.

Stupid Nelliel. Just his luck that out of the at least ten other girls around Los Noches, the only one that he could actually spar against was the one who kept kicking his ass.

Get up, Nnoitra, Nelliel said without looking back. He scowled as he stood up, grabbing his Santa Teresa.

' Bitch,' He swore at her. Nelliel still didn't turn back.

Don't think that you are better then you really are by using vocabulary like that, Nelliel told him without looking back.

What the hell is that suppose to mean? He screamed at her back. He stood at his full heigth, towering over her easily. His shadow was twice as tall as she was. Even so, she looked back at him without fear.

You never cease of amuse me. You'd think that after becoming an Espada, you would sound less babyish. But no. To me you are nothing more then a worm trying ot act up as a falcon. It isn't suppose to be like that and it's time for the worm to learn his place. She said.

' What the HELL did you say to me? Come say it to my face, you bitch!" He snarled.

' I don't think that I will, Nnoitra. You..annoy me.

' And why the fuck is that?" He snarled.

Because, despite joining the ranks of an Espada, you still act so cocky and ignorant. You are in other words, a child. A child who needs his mother to stay with him and spank him whenever he gets in trouble."

' What the fuck did you say to me? Come back and say that to my fucking face! He charged at her, his sword gleming in the endless gleam of the eternal night sky. Nelliel sidestepped easily, slamming a foot to his cheek. He soared back and hit the ground with an audible thud. Before he could get up, Nelliel pinned him down and abruptly pulled back, like she always did.

' I don't get it," She said finally.

' Get what?' He snarled. He glared at the woman sitting next to him. A small trickle of blood seeped from his lips.

' Why you hate me so much. Why you act so frivolous. Why do you hat me so much?" She asked.' Surely, you must have a reason."

" I do. I fucking hate your ass!" He snarled.

' That's not a reason. That's an instint when a girl overpowers you. She said easily.' I meant your real reason.

Nnoitra glared at her. Surely she was teasing him.

" I don't fucking have to tell you anything.' He snarled in her face.

I don't get it,' Sshe said again, like they were old friends. I really don't get all the things that you do.' She looked at him from her deep hazel eyes.' There is only one thing to do I suppose.

" Leave me the fuck alone?'

" No, accept it.' She said.

Nnoitra snorted. She gently touched his face. He was too tired to fight back.

" I don't get you.' She said even softer then before.

And that was the meaning of acceptance for Espadas. To tolerate each other.

* * *

Good chapter?

Word Count:606


End file.
